Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Featured Articles
This is a list of featured articles and their entries on the Mouretsu Pirates Wiki's main page. These are articles which are considered well written or require attention, such that they should be featured on the wiki's main page. Their purpose is to show an example of a well written article, show an interesting article or to gain attention for a neglected article. Details A Featured Article is an article which has a small entry concerning it on the wiki's main page. There are several purposes for which an article can be featured: *To show an example of a good, well written article *To show readers an interesting article *To gain attention for a neglected article Though there is no exact basis on what articles should be featured as examples of good aritcles, other than the Manual of Style, a featured article used as an example of a good article should generally fit the following criteria (this is based off Wikipedia's Featured article criteria): *'Well written' *'Comprehensive' *'Well-researched' *'Neutral' *Properly structured *Not subject to major changes or edit wars *Consistent citations, references and footnotes *Suitable amount of image with appropriate captions and thumbnail sizes *Suitable length and properly summarized Once an article is nominated as a featured article candidate, the wiki's editors and contributors will vote on whether it is suitable for being a featured article (if there are not enough active wiki contributors for a proper vote, the decision will be made by the wiki's administrator). Once it is decided that an article will be featured, it will be placed in a queue to be featured on the wiki's main page. If it is made a featured article, a featured article tag will be placed in the top right corner of the article to indicate it. Example: When an article is featured, an entry for the article will be written in Featured Article, which will appear on the wiki's main page. This entry consists of a descriptive paragraph (this can be taken directly from the article's opening paragraph though this is not compulsory and an entirely new opener can be written - what is important is that it properly introduces the article) and a picture regarding the article. After it's time on the main page is up, the entry will be moved to the archive below to make way for a new entry. This page lists articles that are and have been featured, as well as potential candidates. Current Featured Article Candidates *Golden Ghost Ship *Bentenmaru *Marika Kato *Odette II *Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace *Kanata Mugen 2014 August The Grand Cross is a prototype mobile battleship, which was responsible for a series of attacks on frontier pirate ships. Captained by imperial pirate Quartz Christie, it possesses firepower and electronic warfare capabilities equivalent to that of an entire fleet, as well as gravity control technology that allows it to rapidly zigzag across space at speeds rivaling a fighter. The threat posed by this experimental vessel was such that the frontier pirates were forced to join forces for the first time since the War of Independence in order to overcome the pirate hunter. For more information, read here. September October November December 2015